


【All蝙】论蝙蝠侠的适配性

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, The Batman (Cartoon 2004), World's Finest (1997), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 片灭式的沙雕段子文，左位包括卢瑟、露易丝、超人、戴安娜、蝙蝠车、小丑、哈莉、TB镜像蝙、123只鸟，提及超露、丑哈CP过去式，片段互相没有关联，有些片段不是一对一，也有不是CP向的片段。其实就是本来想写的脑洞懒得写了，变成段子合在一起放出来。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Batmobile/Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne, Lois Lane/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, all Batman
Series: 甜文合集 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 1





	【All蝙】论蝙蝠侠的适配性

【N52莱蝙】  
莱克斯发现每次他怼完超人之后，恋人布鲁斯都会对着他的光头阴阳怪气。为了避免莫名被绿，他用他聪明绝顶的脑袋进行了一番调查。  
然后发现布鲁斯居然就是蝙蝠侠。  
于是他对刚刚拼命救下超人的恋人感到非常愤怒：你是爱我还是爱超人？！  
布鲁斯也对刚刚在超人面前发表过痴汉言论的莱克斯很愤怒：那你是爱我还是爱超人？！  
好在聪明人谈话就是舒服。两位总裁大人在一通嘴炮后顺利解决了立场分歧，还不是特别极端的莱克斯加入了正义联盟，可谓是合作共赢，两人纷纷爱情事业双丰收。  
唯一的问题还是在超人身上，但这次的问题和以前表现得不太一样了。  
无辜的蓝大个发现：每次蝙蝠侠和卢瑟吵完架，最后倒霉的都是他。

【动画WF的超露蝙+SWB】  
露易丝是一个非常专情的人，她喜欢上了超人就不会回应克拉克的好感，看上了布鲁斯就会和超人拉开距离，发现自己接受不了出生入死的蝙蝠侠也会果断分手，她不能耽误别人的感情。  
直到她某天敏锐地发现正联三巨头貌似在一起了。  
露易丝：？？？  
露易丝：！！！  
露易丝：原来还可以这么玩？！

【蝙蝠车&蝙蝠侠+batfamily】  
1  
蝙蝠侠一直坚持认为他的蝙蝠车是有生命的，并且固执地叫它she。而不知是不是心理作用，这个根本没有安装多么智能的AI科技的车子，竟然也真的越来越像是活的了。  
不久后少年正义联盟成立，被同事们扔了一堆孩子养的蝙蝠侠和他的车，第一次遇到了火星少女梅甘和那个生物飞船。  
飞船：@#￥%……&*  
梅甘：她说她很喜欢你的车子，他很有趣。  
蝙蝠侠：谢谢——只是，“他”？  
梅甘：哦，或许你还不知道，这些孩子都是有性别的……  
蝙蝠侠：But I thought he was a her！  
梅甘：额……抱歉？  
蝙蝠侠：（so sad）（我乖乖的女儿没有了……）  
2  
达米安发现蝙蝠会在蝙蝠洞里用哄孩子的语气和人说话。  
达米安：难道父亲想要新罗宾了？啧，还需要被哄，这样的罗宾怎么可能帮得上父亲！  
他愤怒地提起刀就下去了。  
然后发现蝙蝠洞里只有蝙蝠侠一个人，而且他在肉眼可见开心地擦车。  
蝙蝠车：（愉悦ing）（电子合成的声音响起）Hello, Damian~  
达米安：……  
3  
迪克：所以现在连蝙蝠车都可以当罗宾了吗？  
迪克：你是不是还打算给它出个电影？  
华纳：谢邀，已经出了，比你还早些。

【蝙蝠车/蝙蝠侠】  
接上一条的设定。这次不当孩子养了。  
经过长年磨合，蝙蝠侠一直与车子配合默契，不仅每次都能以一个帅气的动作跳上跳下，还能在战斗中活用车上的道具出其不意。只是在以为蝙蝠车是she的时候，蝙蝠侠从来不在对付毒藤女之后和她聊天，总是匆匆忙忙地就回韦恩大宅了。  
但如果蝙蝠车不是个需要照顾的姑娘就不一样了。  
自从知道车子是he，蝙蝠就什么都不避讳了。显然有一个能及时解决问题的安全“屋”大大方便了夜巡。  
直到某次话唠的车子搞怪，把自己声线换成了布鲁斯的，结果蝙蝠侠一下子激动了没控制住。  
车里顿时安静。  
蝙蝠侠：……  
蝙蝠车：你爱的根本就不是我！你只是馋我的——  
蝙蝠侠：（打断他）谁给你看的肥皂剧？

【不义超蝙+】  
不义超：不管小丑害死了多少人，你都一直不肯杀他，你就说你是不是爱他！  
蝙蝠侠：？？？  
不义超：我就觉得你们不对劲！你看阿卡姆那么多疯子，还有哪个会像小丑那样对你——  
不义超：（猛然惊醒）卧槽！阿卡姆那么多疯子！（危机感爆棚）  
不义超：（紧急行动）我宣布，我要清空阿卡姆。

【丑哈→不义哈莉蝙】  
哈莉最开始加入反抗军时，心中最迫切的想法是不让伤害了她的Mr. J的人好过。但随着时间的发展，她逐渐理解了Mr. J对小蝙蝠迷恋。  
哈莉：你放心，Mr. J，虽然你不在了，但我一定会帮你好好守护可爱的小蝙蝠的！（握拳）  
哈莉：Mr. J，你安心地去吧，我和小蝙蝠已经在一起了。  
小丑：？？？  
小丑：！！！（戴着双份绿帽死不瞑目）

【TB镜像蝙/蝙蝠侠】  
1  
和闪电侠一起解决了镜像大师之后，那几个被他制作出来的性格与本体完全相反、常识一片空白的镜像成了遗留问题。考虑到它们的一些人性化表现，似乎不能被简单地认定成作案工具而彻底销毁。经过讨论，镜像们分别由被它们模仿的本体带了回去。  
这就是蝙蝠侠所要面对的了：  
一只普普通通的迪克会安安静静地玩游戏。  
两只普普通通的迪克会坐在一起叽叽喳喳地玩游戏。  
但两只针锋相对的迪克？他们会把游戏扔到一边自己打成一团。  
布鲁斯：（心累）唉……（提高音量）迪——克！  
迪克1号：（扭开头）哼！  
迪克2号：（扭开头）哼！  
布鲁斯：（阿尔弗雷德！救命！你快回来啊！）  
阿尔弗雷德：（休假勿扰）  
但这竟然还不是最麻烦的。最麻烦的是他自己。  
2  
开始时。  
布鲁斯对自己的镜像：我们约法三章，不准杀人，不准不做伪装就出门，不准未经允许就动手。  
布鲁斯：有什么不懂的就模仿我，我怎么做，你就怎么做。  
镜像：（顶着布鲁西宝贝的乖乖脸点头）  
3  
夜巡时。  
蝙蝠侠：别穿我的蝙蝠衣。  
蝙蝠侠：别碰我的蝙蝠车。  
蝙蝠侠：别动我的蝙蝠电脑。  
镜像：……（怒而壁咚）  
蝙蝠侠：别碰我！！！  
蝙蝠侠：……别在这，换、换个地方……  
4  
布鲁西上身的蝙蝠侠：（摸着镜像）我可真好看，mua~

【超蝙】  
经过不懈努力，终于世界和平，英雄们功成身退，卸甲归田。  
但原本已经安顿下来的哥谭宝贝却似乎又有旧病复发的趋势。  
《惊！哥谭宝贝居然眼底青黑疑似肾虚！》  
《揭秘连布鲁西宝贝都驾驭不住的小妖精到底是谁？》  
……  
布鲁斯默默把报纸团成一团扔进壁炉毁尸灭迹。  
明明他只是因为退休了却依然像以前一样作息混乱才导致了黑眼圈而已。  
”我必须调整作息。“他对克拉克宣布。  
——第①次尝试：  
晚上。  
克拉克：布鲁斯，你不是要调整作息吗？都这么晚了你怎么还不睡？  
布鲁斯：实验数据显示，睡前阅读有助于提高睡眠质量。我打算帮芭芭拉看几个案子。  
布鲁斯·工作狂模式·韦恩上线，一夜到天明。  
第二天。  
《这位小妖精究竟何方神圣！！》  
布鲁斯：……垃圾实验数据。  
——第②次尝试：  
晚上。  
克拉克：你这又是要干什么？  
布鲁斯：另外一个实验数据推荐了在睡前进行适当的有氧运动。  
克拉克：（我仿佛已经知道了结果）  
——第③次尝试：  
凌晨。  
闹钟：叮铃铃铃铃铃——  
克拉克：布鲁斯！（这又是要作什么妖？！）  
布鲁斯：我觉得这次肯定可以！通过早起来强制早睡！  
早上。  
克拉克看着身边又睡过去的布鲁斯陷入沉思。  
中午。  
终于醒来的布鲁斯顶着越来越严重的黑眼圈生无可恋。  
克拉克：（无奈地叹气）我会帮你的。  
——第④次尝试：  
晚上。  
……  
第二天早上。  
布鲁斯躺在床上睁开眼睛，扭头对克拉克说：所以我第二次找的数据是有用的！  
克拉克：……  
布鲁斯：这样才对嘛——我就说我怎么可能一退休就连这点问题都解决不了了！

【莱蝙+123只鸟蝙+超蝙】  
（梗源：之前论坛发帖看到一个评论吐槽跟蝙在一起费头发，突然意识到我真的好喜欢写蝙蝠办事的时候扯人头发。因为我当初开楼的时候没有标注，不清楚层主吃不吃莱蝙，如果不合适我再删。）  
1  
某次123开小会，却奇迹般地没有打起来。  
杰森摸着自己心爱的白毛，专心哀悼它们逝去的那几根兄弟。  
提姆则在闭目养神。他已经不是过去那个不管怎么熬夜都不怕脱发的强者了，在蝙蝠侠的物理威胁下，多么坚挺的头发都毫无还手之力。现在的他已经在可怕的生活中学会了养生。  
大哥面对这两个难得安分却失去了活力的弟弟，感觉不到丝毫的欣慰，满心苦恼于如何措辞安慰他们。  
迪克：咳咳……或许你们不知道，布鲁斯的第一任男友是——莱克斯卢瑟……别那么看我，他们在一起的时候卢瑟的头发还蛮多的，只是后来……你知道，布鲁斯那个手劲……他就变成了后面那个样子……而且我跟布鲁斯***之前，其实是留长发的。  
迪克：所以你们并不是最惨的。  
杰森&提姆：并没有被安慰到好吗！  
提姆：你的意思是，莱克斯卢瑟的今天就是我们的明天？  
杰森：（坚定）我要跟老头子掰了。  
迪克：我不是这个意思——唉，我是说，这也不是没有好处的……  
两个弟弟审视着他。  
迪克：你看卢瑟的机甲就从来都不需要保护头部，这个都是布鲁斯给他练出来的。（努力做出认真脸）  
杰森：……  
提姆：（坚定）我要和布鲁斯掰了。  
迪克：（捂脸）哦，上帝！（心声：你们不能残忍地留下我一个啊！）  
2  
偶然路过的超人：你们在说什么？布鲁斯怎么了？  
氪星人挠了挠自己扯不掉的钢铁之发。  
三只鸟：（立牌：氪星人禁止参与讨论。）


End file.
